As computer communications technology develops, functions are added to mobile phones and other such user devices. Installing various application programs on user devices and implementing various Internet applications through the various Internet application services provided by the various Internet application programs have become possible. For example, a shopping application program is installed for shopping; a weather application program is installed for looking up weather information; an aviation application program is installed for purchasing airline tickets, etc.
However, currently, to use Internet application services, the user is to install a corresponding application program and open the corresponding application program before being able to implement the corresponding Internet application. When the user is to use several Internet applications, e.g., purchasing movie tickets to see movies, finding a restaurant to eat a meal near the movie theater, and riding a taxi back home, the user is to install multiple application programs that can provide the above Internet applications. In addition, switching back and forth between various application programs occupies storage space on the user device and utilizes a significant amount of user time.